Relief
by CookieMumster
Summary: My submission for the challenge posted on HG/MM Fan Club. Title basically says it all. This is my first time writing a story in a long time and am aware there may be some slight mistakes so be nice hehe. HG/MM themed short fic.


Quiet, it was so quiet. Granted i should be used to it after our long months hiding whilst we looked for the horcruxes, but this was different. It was as though our world had taken a deep breathe and was ready to begin purging itself of the hate and senseless deaths that Voldemort and his foolish murderous followers had caused. Slowly i began to hear the murmurs of voices, the sobbing of families and friends absorbing the shock over the many losses. I looked up to see the Weasleys huddled together with Harry standing looking lost beside them. She was standing with some of her fellow teachers, talking in a soft commanding voice whilst looking out around what remains of the great hall. The faces as i watched them is what made me flee. I ran through the wreckage that was once our trusted school and home. I ran until all i could feel was the soft grass, i bent down and removed my shoes, i needed to feel the earth, i needed to know i was still here, alive, unlike so many. I felt so many emotions running through my mind. Mainly guilt and relief that i, and the woman i am in love with were not one of the many dead. The relief is what finally won through all of the many emotions. Relief, i felt it flow through my body, my heart, my soul and began twirling and dancing to the beat only i could hear. I could feel so much was going to change now in the aftermath and i knew i would confront it head on.

I saw her run out of the corner of my eye. Hermione's beautiful hair flowing along behind her. Knowing there was much to do, but also knowing i had to know what was going on in her magnificent mind and see if she was okay. I followed. I am not exactly sure what i expected to see once i found her but this certainly was not it. There partly concealed by a fog rolling across the meadow was the most stunning sight i had seen in my many years. It took the very breath from my lungs and very well took the strength from my legs. Making me sit soundly on my backside, for there she was, a vision, an angel twirling and dancing the most beautiful of dances. Content to just watch for a moment. I knew that if she was aware of my presence she would stop and take this vision from me and i could not bear that just yet.

I am not sure when i realised i was being watched but i knew i could feel her. Minerva. I always knew when she was near, i could feel it in my very soul and i had been able from the moment i walked through Hogwarts doors that very first year. Granted it took me a long time to realise what it meant and once i did, i knew it would never matter, for she would never feel for me what i did for her, a student, much younger than she, and female. Too many things against me, us. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly on her side, we had become friends. Well i hope that she considers me a friend. I know she does not open up to many if anyone about her life outside Hogwarts, but me she spoke with. She spoke of her home away from here, her family, her days of playing quidditch for Scotland's team. We shared much of our lives with each other which only made me fall more in love with her. I knew that i should move on, but in that moment i also knew i had to take a chance. I needed to share this moment with her. I needed her to know how i feel. I knew that the feelings would not be returned how i wished but i just needed her to know she was loved and how very glad i am that she survived this battle, and that i expected nothing except our continuing friendship. I raised my eyes to hers and am shocked at what i see looking back at me.

She looked at me from where she had paused in her dancing and stared straight in my eyes. Shock, i was shocked. I knew the look in her eyes for i had seen it many times in my own in mirrors and reflective surfaces after and during spending valuable time with her. It was love, tenderness, desire and fear.

I begin walking towards her, looking straight in her stunning green eyes.

She is walking towards me. I stand and begin making my way to her. It is like a cloud, the ground feels like a magnificent cloud under my feet. The whole way we stare in each others eyes

I am standing in front of her a tear in my eye. She reaches up and slowly cups my cheek and wipes it away. "Is it possible?" I ask whilst staring into those shining big brown eyes of the woman who holds my heart.

"I had never even hoped"

"Hermione you are stunning and so very beautiful. You look like an angel"

"Minerva it is you who is that. I have thought it for many years. so many years"

"I don't know what to say sweetheart. I never thought it possible that you would return my feelings. How many nights and days i felt as though i was incomplete because i missed you the second you were out my sight"

"Wow. I had thought the same thing. I never. Not once even hoped that you would"

"Hermione i love you"

"Oh Min i love you too. So very much"

Standing there with our arms wrapped around each other, swaying in the breeze. Looking each other in the eye she caressed my cheek, my eyebrows, my lips, my whole face. "Mione" I moaned. I don't know who moved first but we came together in a kiss. No it was not just a kiss, it was like coming home. I felt my heart nearly beat out my chest as we pulled away from each other and looked in each others eyes again. Slowly stepping back she spoke "The only way i know how to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it and join the dance" Hermione said eying her former professor somewhat warily.

"Then by all means" Minerva replied, Holding out her hand to the woman she was in love with. "Let us dance"

Dance they did, in beautiful dizzying circles. Moving as one across the foggy meadow. Hand in hand much of it and certainly never loosing touch with the one that held there heart. Not knowing that the whole time they had a small audience watching the display of love and happiness that had overtaken the women

"Bloody hell" could be heard coming across the breeze "They look like a dream vision"

It was a dream. A dream finally come true.


End file.
